The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and a camera system, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus and a camera system that are capable of sufficiently exerting the function of an optical filter while reducing noise light such as flare and ghost.
An advanced process is introduced into an image sensor in a solid-state imaging apparatus as in other semiconductor chips. Thus, the size of chips has been decreasing in recent years. In response to this, when a solid-state imaging apparatus in which an image sensor and a substrate are connected by wire bonding is designed, for example, it is conceivable to design that a bonding pad is arranged in the effective diameter of a lens in the image sensor.
In such a case, however, light that has entered from the lens is reflected on the surface of a wire (gold wire) connected to the bonding pad and enters a light-receiving surface of the image sensor. As a result, flare or ghost may be caused.
In view of this, proposed is a solid-state imaging apparatus in which a light blocking member that blocks a light beam of light from the lens, which has entered in the vicinity of the bonding pad arranged on the image sensor, is provided (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-222249).
Accordingly, it is possible to reduce flare and ghost caused due to the light that has entered from the lens and is reflected on the surface of the gold wire that is connected to the bonding pad to enter the light-receiving surface of the image sensor.
However, incident light may be reflected also on the edge portion of an opening in the light blocking member. As a result, flare or ghost may be caused.
In view of the above, proposed is a technique in which flare or ghost caused due to the reflected light on the edge portion of the opening in the light blocking member is reduced by making the angle of the edge surface of the opening with respect to an optical axis direction of the incident light larger than the incidence angle of the light that has entered the edge portion of the light blocking member (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-186434).